Ember
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: "You may think this is cliché and predictable, but to me it's very real and it's what fueled me to become what I am today, a determined Ghost." You WILL remember my name- Ember.


**AN: **Blame my new-found… temporary obsession with Danny Phantom for this story. I just love Ember and I wanted to do a story about her past. So enjoy!

**Rating: **K+

**Number of Words: **1,223

**Summary: **How did Ember die and get to where she is today? A Ghost in the Ghost Zone, here's her story.

**What Do You Think This Is: **Don't Own

**READ ME: **Based upon Remember by Ember McLain and Ember herself. Enjoy, I'm sorry if she's OOC but we don't really know how she was before in her past.

* * *

><p>Green eyes glistened with tears as the girl desperately fought the tears away. She refused to cry over a guy, nevertheless her jackass of a boyfriend. She clutched her fuzzy blue pillow tighter, bringing it closer to her chest as she bit her lip, trying to prevent the tears from spilling.<p>

Memories came flooding back to her as she slowly lost the fight to stop her tears. She choked out a sob as the image of her boyfriend holding another in his muscular arms, kissing her senseless. She could still hear his harsh words in her mind from when she confronted him about the little scene she had witnessed.

'_Whatever Sember, it's over anyways, you're pathetic anyway. Do you think you'll actually become a celebrity? You would have to die first.'_

He never did remember her name that should have been the first sign that he was a jackass. The other should be that he was constantly bashing on her dream of becoming famous. But she was too blinded by puppy love to even notice the obvious signs.

She gasped as the pain came to her in a fresh wave of pain, her heart breaking again and again as she replayed the scene in her mind.

She struggled to break away from the haunting memories, trying to break free of this pain. She wiped away her salty tears and got up shakily and walked over to her floor length mirror.

She looked at herself and didn't know why he would do this to her. She was fairly good-looking, her dirty blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, her green gaze piercing and hypnotizing and her body was nothing to be ashamed of. And as far as she knew, people thought she was very nice and enjoyable to be around. Why would he do this to her?

This thought brought upon a new round of fresh tears. She was a beautiful, caring girlfriend who even gave up her virginity to him, but he still cheated. She managed out a sob as she collapsed on the floor, curling up into a ball. She mentally cursed at herself for being so weak, for being so _damn vulnerable._

She was known throughout the school for her tough demeanor and here she was, curled up crying like her life depended on it. She felt the hot tears stream down her cheeks as she cried even more.

She struggled and fought, trying to stop this nonsense, but she couldn't. Finally, she started to choke, her lungs calling for air, but none would come. She tried grasping some air, but her broken sobs stopped her.

She soon grew blue, and passed out from lack of air.

Her parents returned and found their beloved daughter passed out on the ground. They rushed her to the Emergency Room, where she started to recover with the help of the doctors. But on a chilly September night, the doctors rushed in the patient's room to find her limp, lifeless body.

That night she died of heart failure.

The trained doctors tried desperately to bring her back but she was far too gone.

Her soul wasn't with her body at the time though. It was far away in a green place, transforming.

The blue aura glowed brighter and brighter, sprouting limbs and hair. Slowly, you could make out features, such as electric blue hair tucked into a high ponytail, similar to her human form, her piercing green eyes the same, her lovely tan skin now a sickly white, black make-up surrounding her eyes, a tight one shoulder midriff shit, tight leather pants, skull combat boots and leather gloves graving her figure.

She clenched her eyes as she felt the ghost DNA surge through her, the feeling of power pulsating through her veins. She screamed as the Ghost DNA took over. In a flash of blue light, she emerged, dressed as she was now. She opened her eyes and smirked. She was back.

Meanwhile…

Her parents wept at her funeral, where her body was lowered into the ground in a sleek sliver coffin. Her friends shed their share of tears as well; as did the many people she knew, including her ex.

He regret being such a jackass to her, but there was nothing to do about it now. Slowly Amber McLain faded from his mind, and she watched with fury in her sparkling emerald eyes.

She clenched her fists and spoke, her ghostly voice carrying out and into his mind, "Don't you dare forget my name."

He jumped, now two years after that fateful night, at the sudden sound of his late girlfriend's voice.

"Who's there?" He asked, startled looking around frantically for the source of the voice.

She laughed cruelly at his expense, "I am, did you forget me already?" She whispered menacingly.

"Lamber?" He asked innocently, still looking for her.

She scowled, "You never did remember my name, but I'll make sure you do." She spat at him and he cringed. She left his mind and walked over to her dusty purple guitar. She hadn't touched the thing since she entered the Ghost Zone. It was her prized possession in her human life, and it brought back those very memories that she oh so desperately wanted to forget when she touched it.

She grabbed it, pushing the fading memories away as she dusted it off, the blue flames slowly becoming visible. She smirked and strummed a few chords. A few chords turned into a whole bar, then a whole line and then progressed into a whole song, her musical talent from her human years still in her form.

"Ember. You will remember. Ember. One thing remains. Oh Ember. So warm and tender. You will remember my name." She sang out, her fury drifting away from her, but clinging to her just right so she could continued her quest for vengeance.

...

A seventeen year old girl gasped as she snapped out of her daydream, her green eyes widening in shock. She hadn't remembered her beginning in a long time. She grits her teeth as she remember that even with her haunting, he never remembered to learn her name.

"They will remember my name!" She shouted as a plan began to formulate in her mind on how to get them to remember her name and it all began in Amity Square.

...

Hi, my name is Ember McLain. I am a Ghost. My life on Earth was spent with friends, family, jokes, laughs, tears and heartbreak.

I died at a early age of seventeen of heart failure. To this day, no one knows what caused my heart to fail. Doctors think it was related to the reason why I was in the hospital in the first place, lack of air. Psychologists think it was of depression. Me? The girl who died from it? I don't know what killed me and frankly I don't care.

What killed me, killed me, and now I'm here, stuck in a damn thermos, trying to break free to get my revenge.

Now you know, my name is Ember McLain and now you know how I died, or as much as I do.

You may think this is cliché and predictable, but to me it's very real and it's what fueled me to become what I am today, a determined Ghost.

**RnR?**


End file.
